Cuatro años
by Iruna
Summary: Brokeback les había dejado marcados. Lo sabían. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No iban a poder volver a estar separados otros cuatro años.


**CUATRO AÑOS**

Abrió los ojos despacio, cansado. Las cortinas estaban totalmente cerradas y el cenicero de la mesilla lleno de colillas. Jack se revolvió entre las sábanas y se frotó los ojos. Por un segundo pensó que estaba solo, que él se había largado y lo había dejado allí, solo en aquella habitación de motel. Pero la luz que salía por la rendija de la puerta del cuarto de baño hizo que respirara tranquilo de nuevo. Ennis no se había ido, estaba allí y lo que había ocurrido horas antes en aquella cama había sido real.

Se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y encendió la pequeña lámpara que había cerca de él. Vio la sombra de Ennis moverse por debajo de la puerta y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara. Cuatro años. Cuatro putos años sin verle, sin estar con él. Y ahora estaba ahí y sólo una puerta de madera los separaba.

Ennis salió del baño con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó con cuidado tras la cortina. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y el aparcamiento estaba completamente vacío, sólo el cartel luminoso del motel rompía el silencio con su tintineante luz roja.

- Espero que no nos haya visto nadie.

Jack siguió sonriendo mientras le observaba allí de pie, sin camiseta junto a la ventana. Ennis y su preocupación constante por que nadie los viera, por estar escondidos de todo y de todos…

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Le preguntó Ennis dejando de lado la ventana.

Jack se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien de qué reía. O quizá simplemente las emociones vividas aquel día hacían que no pudiese dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

- Por nada… sólo que cuatro años es mucho tiempo.

Ennis se sentó en la cama a su lado sin decir nada. A veces le desesperaba la personalidad de Ennis, sus pocas y escasas palabras, su ceño fruncido, su sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que hacían… Su poca expresividad en aquellos momentos. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la frase que le había dicho Ennis horas antes… "Dudo que podamos hacer nada". Eso había dicho. Pero Jack se negaba a creer que era cierto, que no podían hacer nada, que él se conformaba con no hacer nada, con no verse más.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Jack intentó sacar el tema, esperanzado por una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Sabía que Ennis no le iba a abrir su corazón tan fácilmente, pero necesitaba hablar con él, saber qué iba a pasar después de todo aquello. Ennis seguía en silencio, mirando al suelo.

- Nada, ¿verdad? Ahora nada…

- ¿Ahora?- Murmuró Ennis.- Ahora tengo que volver a mi casa sin que nadie me vea salir de aquí.

Y esas eran las palabras que Jack no quería escuchar. No quería escuchar que Ennis se conformaba con la noche que acababan de pasar. No podía soportar que para él eso había sido suficiente después de tanto tiempo. Que no quería más.

- ¿Y eso es suficiente?- La voz de Jack comenzaba a elevarse.- ¿Esta noche ha sido suficiente para ti después de cuatro años?- Ennis seguía sin decir nada.- ¿A caso has olvidado todo lo que pasó en Brokeback?- Terminó gritando Jack.

Pero entonces Ennis le miró con esos ojos que le hacía parecer un niño pequeño que acababa de romper algo. Y Jack no podía evitar querer abrazarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos. Esa mirada con la que entró aquella noche a la tienda de campaña antes de besarse por primera vez. Y de pronto no podía evitar dejar de lado su enfado. No si Ennis le miraba de ese modo. Se incorporó en la cama y le acarició la cara torpemente con la mano.

- ¿Es suficiente, Ennis?- Dijo despacio, con voz bajita.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los dos sabían que nunca nada sería suficiente para ellos. No si siempre iban a tener que estar pensando en el momento de separarse, de esconderse. Jack se acercó más aún y apoyó su frente en la de Ennis, todavía con la mano en su cara. Necesitaba que se abriera a él, que le dijera lo que sentía. Escuchar que le había echado de menos y que no había cometido una locura conduciendo tantas horas hasta allí. Pero Ennis nunca decía esas cosas…

- Jack…

Sólo un susurro. Un susurro en el que escuchó claramente la desesperación e impotencia de Ennis. Ninguno sabía qué iba a pasar después de aquella noche, pero su corazón necesitaba una pequeña esperanza que le diera fuerzas para volver a separarse de Ennis. Una esperanza de que no iba a ser la última vez que se veían. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara, firmes, y se acercó para besarle. Los labios de Ennis siempre dudaban una fracción de segundo antes de corresponderle. Una fracción de segundo que parecía eterna. Sólo una vez no había sentido aquella duda en los labios de Ennis. Justo horas antes, cuando después de esos cuatro años se habían vuelto a ver y le había sorprendido con aquel beso que le había dejado sin aliento. La única vez que había sentido decisión en los labios de Ennis.

Y ahí estaban los dos, besándose con la misma timidez y sentimiento de incertidumbre que la primera vez. Como si no hubieran pasado cuatro años y todavía estuviesen dentro de su tienda de campaña en Brokeback. Porque había pasado tiempo, pero Ennis hacía que su estómago se estremeciese como el primer día. Sus sentimientos eran los mismos y sus dudas y miedos mayores.

Jack se separó de Ennis y le miró fijamente, todavía tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento en la cara. No podía ni quería conformarse con lo que había pasado en esa habitación horas atrás. Necesitaba tener la certeza, la promesa, de que Ennis le quería, de que esa noche no había sido la última. Pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Ennis no le iba a prometer nada. Que iba a tener que ser fuerte porque quizá, Ennis creía haber cometido un error. Y ese pensamiento le dolía. Le dolía pensar que para Ennis todo aquello podría haber sido una terrible equivocación.

- Ennis…- Al escuchar sus propias palabras se dio cuenta de que se le había quebrado la voz. Pero Jack era fuerte, lo había sido durante cuatro años. – Si para ti ha sido suficiente yo…

- No…- La cabeza gacha de Ennis negó de inmediato al escucharle, todavía entre las manos de Jack.- No...

Jack suspiró y se separó de él, cansado. Intentar adivinar lo que quería Ennis era desesperante. Miró por la ventana distraído, con los brazos en jarras. El sol ya había comenzado a salir y eso significaba una cosa: Ennis se iría a su casa, con su familia, y volverían a separarse.

- Mi jefe…- Escuchó la voz torpe de Ennis tras él.- Él… bueno, el me debe un par de días.- Jack se giró para mirarle. Su corazón empezó a latir esperanzado.- Un par de días de fiesta….- Jack asintió, sin decir nada por miedo a que Ennis se echase atrás.- Podríamos… no sé… mmm… hacer algo, ir a algún lado. Los dos.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Supongo… que podrán estar sin mí unos días.

Jack sonrió para sus adentros. Ennis seguía sentado en la cama y todavía tenía esos ojos que parecía que le miraban pidiendo perdón. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no se comportaba como un adulto, que era un inmaduro. Incluso su mujer no le veía lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarse a su suegro. Pero cuando estaba con Ennis sentía que él era el adulto. Porque detrás de ese aspecto a veces tosco y malhumorado de Ennis había un niño pequeño, asustado por sus sentimientos, que sólo Jack podía ver.

Se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. El simple hecho de que Ennis quisiera irse con él unos días, alejados de todo, ya le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de que quizá, algún día, pudiese convencerle de dejaran todo y comenzaran una vida juntos.

No le había prometido nada, ni le había hablado de sus sentimientos. Pero Ennis era así, no decía nada pero a la vez lo decía todo. Y Jack sabía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a descifrar sus escasas palabras. Porque también sabía que detrás de cada una de ellas Ennis le decía con timidez que el sentía lo mismo. Que temía lo mismo. Que le dolía lo mismo. Que le quería del mismo modo…

- ¿Te parece bien?

Jack terminó sonriendo ampliamente. Eso era lo que quería. Escuchar que Ennis quería estar con él.

- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Y era verdad. Sólo quería estar con él. Le daba igual si era en Brokeback, en ese motel o en cualquier otro sitio... pero con él. Jamás pensó el día que le vio por primera vez en la caravana de Aguirre que acabaría enamorándose de ese modo de Ennis. Que su corazón suplicaría por escuchar de su boca que él sentía lo mismo. Y cuatros años después estaban ahí, en esa habitación sin saber cómo seguir adelante con sus vidas después de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Brokeback les había dejado marcados. Lo sabían. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No iban a poder volver a estar separados otros cuatro años.

* * *

_Dedicado a Susana, la mejor amiga que podía esperar tener y la que siempre está ahí para escucharme y apoyarme con lo que sea. Para ella, porque como a mí le encanta esta pareja. Y sobre todo, porque la universidad es muy dura y ella lo está haciendo genial este año. Este es tu premio ;P Un besazo!_


End file.
